Severus Snape and the Tenth Doctor: An Awkward Accident
by WarBabyMoon
Summary: Needing help on their homework, Kris and Erin headed down to the Potions classroom to get help from their favorite teacher. Little did they know, they just walked in on Snape making out with another guy, who they didn't know. Unfortunately, they realize that he had actually drank a potion without knowing it. Now, they have to fix it to save their teacher from further embarrassment


**Author's Note** : So there's this thing on Facebook going around with two cosplayers — a Professor Snape and a Tenth Doctor — getting really kinky and I've seen it numerous times before but I didn't think about making fanfiction until I saw it again recently. So, here is a really funny fanfiction of how Professor Snape managed to scar two Ravenclaw girls for life without even trying (because reasons).

 **Genre** : Kinky? XD Ok romance I guess. Romance/Adventure?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Professor Snape and I do not own the Doctor, however I own my character, Kristina, and E. Azariah owns her character, Erin. And Professor Moses is based off of my AP Bio teacher. E. Azariah did the editing.

* * *

 ** _An Awkward Crossover_**

Taylor Hatake

.

Kristina Callaghan sat on her bed attempting to figure out the homework assignment from Professor Snape. She didn't entirely know what he meant; she felt he was rather vague about what she had to read. She glanced up at Erin.

"Hey Erin, are you having issues figuring this out, too?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm not positive what he meant..."

Kristina pouted, "Man, is it just me or did Professor Snape seem to act really weird today? I mean..."

"Maybe he didn't have much sleep last night," Erin shrugged.

"I didn't realize he actually _slept_ ," Kristina grinned.

"Oh come on!" Erin rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Erin, Professor Snape would've loved that remark," Kristina pointed out. "He prolly would've agreed too."

"You know, you're right," Erin agreed with a grudging smile. "He would..."

"Well...let's see if we can't get Professor Snape to clarify what he meant," Kristina grinned. "He'll do it for me, at the very least. After all, he and my dad were friends. Maybe not best friends but...close enough that my father would trust Professor Snape to keep an eye on me."

"Yeah, I suppose," Erin nodded.

They gathered their homework, grabbed their pencils, and took off to Professor Snape's classroom down in the dungeons. As they walked, they chatted about her father and the professor being friends back when they were kids at Hogwarts.

"So, tell me again why they became friends?" Erin asked.

Kristina looked up in thought, "Well, my father was sorted into Slytherin. An awkward geeky pureblood boy wearing glasses, reading books... He was bullied by the other Slytherin. I dunno why but I guess they really didn't care for him. Interesting enough, he had a sharp tongue and he developed a sense of sarcasm at a young age. He used it back on the bullies. If I recall correctly, the young Snape actually liked how my father was able to defend himself with such a sharp tongue. And...well, he decided to sit with my dad so he wasn't alone. They talked quite a bit and became friends, or what passes as friends for Professor Snape."

She trailed off as they got to the professor's classroom and silence fell over them. Erin looked at Kristina, confused by her suddenly stopping.

"What?"

"Sh!" Kristina listened. "Do you hear that weird sound?"

"What—" Erin started hearing it too. "Uhm. Wow. Sounds really kinky."

"Hey, that's my line," Kristina pointed out.

"I can say it too if I want to," Erin teased.

Kristina sighed, "Yeah. You're right. And it does sound like something kinky is going on..."

She reached for the door to push it open and Erin stopped her.

"Kris! Are you _sure_ we should go in there?" she asked.

"Uhm yeah," Kris said. "Maybe it's nothing."

"Maybe it's _something_ ," Erin pointed out.

"It's not like we're going to walk in and Professor Snape is making out with a teacher or anything," Kris pushed the door open and well, that's pretty much what was going on.

She squeaked in surprise and looked behind her at Erin. Erin looked too, with much regret. There was their potions teacher, making out with a guy they didn't recognize (though they had to admit, the other guy had some fabulous hair). Both girls let their jaws drop in both shock and horror at the sight of their teacher making out with a guy. Let alone, making out at all.

"P-P-Professor Snape!" Kristina stammered in horror.

The other man looked and so did the professor. Kristina and Erin were both horrified and they both looked ready to throw up. They didn't have a problem with guys making out, but considering who one of the guys was, they were absolutely flabbergasted. Kristina dropped her homework on the floor and then Erin followed suit. As much as the professor usually tried to control his temper with Kristina, he was absolutely pissed that they entered without even knocking! (Though, in reality Professor Snape wasn't even himself, so it only made sense).

"Callaghan! Smith!" he exclaimed. "Do neither one of you know how to knock on a door? Out!"

Kristina looked ready to cry, mainly from the horror she just witnessed, and without a second thought, they both dashed off without their homework. They did not really care that they'd left it, they just wanted to wake up from the dream they thought they were in. When they were far from the room but not entirely out of the dungeons, both girls stumbled over each other and fell. Confused, they looked at each other.

"This isn't an illusion spell, is it?" Kris asked.

Erin shook her head, "Nope..."

"Oh my goddess..." Kris gagged. "I know I have a crush on Professor Snape...but seeing him making out with someone else, another dude especially...Oh god, I think I might be sick..."

"Goodness! Not on me!" Erin exclaimed.

"I wouldn't do that to my best friend," Kris pointed out, trying to sit up on her knees. She put her hand on her face and inhaled in annoyance.

Erin felt the same feeling Kris did and she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Goodness, now I'm feeling nauseous," she said.

Before they could think of moving so they could get to some bathrooms, they heard other voices. A male and a female's voices. Both girls looked to each other.

"Shit, which one of us pissed off the ghosts?" Kris asked.

"Not me! Not me this time!" Erin exclaimed.

Kris looked around and when she looked ahead again, they saw two adults running in their direction. One was a guy with a black trench coat and looking rather handsome too and the other was a blonde girl wearing a British flag t-shirt. Erin looked over too and both girls sat, confused.

"Uhm...whoa," Erin muttered. "Wow...he's kinda cute..."

"I concur," Kristina blushed.

The girl and the man ran up to both kids.

"Have you two seen the Doctor?" the girl asked.

"The...Doctor?" Erin asked.

"Doctor who?" Kristina asked.

The man cracked a smile, "His name is just the Doctor. The Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Kristina and Erin both repeated.

Kris looked at Erin, "What if this Doctor person was the same guy making out with Professor Snape?"

"Does he have fantastic, brown hair and wears glasses?" Erin asked the girl.

"Yep! That's him," the girl responded.

"Well, can you point us to where he is?" the man asked.

"Can I ask who you lot are first?" Kris asked.

"Oh," the girl nodded. "I'm...Rose Tyler."

"And I'm Captain Jack Harkness!" the man responded. "And you lot?"

"Kris Callaghan," Kristina said. "6th year at Hogwart's."

"Erin Smith," Erin added. "Also a 6th year."

"Hog...warts?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Kris nodded. "Wait. If you're muggles, why are you here? You shouldn't be able to see this place!"

"Uhm...well, I don't know actually," Rose shrugged. "And what do you mean by 'muggle'?"

"You're not a wizard," Erin explained. "Non-magic user."

"Magic?" Rose repeated.

Before long explanations could be made, Captain Jack interjected, "So, would you show us where the Doctor is?"

"Uh... over there," Erin pointed down the hall at Professor Snape's classroom. "He's getting kinky with our teacher."

"Yeah, it's really weird," Kristina told them. "Professor Snape doesn't do that kind of stuff. I mean, he had a crush on this one girl when he was a student here...but he doesn't really have any interest in girls or sex or anything."

"He barely has platonic interest in people," Erin added.

"But we're his favorite students," Kristina finished, slightly boastful.

"Well, let's go see them..." Rose hesitated.

"Yeah, let's go see!" Captain Jack grinned.

They all headed towards the classroom and Erin and Kris stayed back while Rose and Captain Jack peered inside the classroom.

"Hey, Doctor! Where's my action, man?" the captain asked.

"Oh my God, that is gross!" the girl exclaimed. "I mean...I have nothing against guys kissing but this really doesn't seem right at all!"

Kristina and Erin both peered over their shoulders with morbid curiosity. All of a sudden, they heard Professor Snape say, "BITCH HE'S MINE!"

Erin face-palmed at their teacher and Kristina gasped, "Oh my goddess! Professor Snape would never say that kind of thing!"

"I wonder what happened," Rose muttered.

"All I know is that when I came into this room earlier, I saw ingredients sitting out on the counter, and I randomly tossed them into a pot and made this drink," Captain Jack said. "I left the two drinks in those glasses in the classroom and I went to find the Doctor."

Rose looked at him, "What? Jack...what are you talking about?"

Kristina walked into the classroom and walked up to the cauldron sitting on a table in the front. Beside it were two empty glasses. She picked up the first glass and examined it.

"Erin, I think this was a potion," she said. She turned and glared at Captain Jack.

"Oh my goodness!" Erin groaned, face palming before turning to look at Captain Jack. "Why would you randomly start mixing things you found in a dungeon? This is a _Potions_ classroom!"

"It looked good," Jack shrugged. "Looked like it'd make a great margarita!"

"Oh my goddess," Kristina said. "Dude, those weren't ingredients for a margarita. By the smell of it, you made some sort of love potion! And when you left the room, Professor Snape mistook the glass of liquid for a drink and he prolly drank it without thinking! Well, that is if something greatly distracted him and I'm assuming something did. And then your friend there drank it too and they started falling in love and then they started making out! Oh god, I hope sex isn't next!"

"Oh, ew." Erin recoiled at the image.

"I-Is there a way to reverse it?" Captain Jack asked.

"I hope so!" Kristina exclaimed. "Ah, we've gotta find Professor Moses! He knows a lot about potions."

"He does?" Erin asked.

"Yeah," Kris nodded.

"Who's Professor Moses?" Rose asked.

"Our herbology teacher," Kristina answered. "But he's in the teachers' lounge right now."

"Wait, should we really leave Professor Snape and the Doctor alone?" Erin asked.

"You're right..." Kris looked to Rose. "Rose, would you mind watching our teacher and your friend?"

Rose looked at the two men, both men were still making out. She looked back and shrugged.

"Guess so," she shrugged. "Can't really hurt to watch them."

"Awesome," Kris looked to Captain Jack. "You come with us and explain what you did to Professor Moses!"

"Uhm okay," Captain Jack grinned.

"C'mon, let's go before Professor Moses leaves," Kris turned and immediately took off with Captain Jack and Erin.

Rose turned to look at Professor Snape and the Doctor.

"You couldn't have made out with someone a little cuter?" she wondered, crossing her arms and gazing down awkwardly at the floor.

...

Kris, Erin, and Captain Jack all ran down to the teacher's lounge. Jack stayed behind the girls as they banged on the door, and they were knocking pretty loudly.

"Professor Moses!" the girls cried.

"Oy! Who be hollerin' for Professor Moses?" came a voice from behind the door, not Professor Moses's voice.

"Erin Smith and Kris Callaghan," Kris answered. "Please, we need Professor Moses."

"Fine, I suppose," the voice trailed off as the person called for Professor Moses. "Aye, Meriwether! Some of yer students are searching for ye."

"All right, all right," came Professor Moses's voice.

"Is he cute?" Captain Jack asked.

Kristina and Erin's faces turned red, especially Kris's face.

"H-He's happily married," Kris blushed heavily. "Why're you asking?"

"Juuuuuust asking," Jack pouted a little.

The door suddenly opened and standing there was Professor Moses. He was a Gryffindor teacher, so naturally he was wearing a red and gold sweater vest over top a white button-up shirt. His jet-black, short-cut hair seemed a little disheveled today, but not too bad. His emerald-green eyes brightened at the sight of seeing Kris and Erin and he gave a kind smile.

"Well hello, Kristina!" he greeted happily, then nodded at Erin. "And you, Erin. What are the two of you doing here?"

"We need your help," Kristina told him. "It's urgent."

The smile on Professor Moses's face faded, "What's wrong, guys?"

"It's Professor Snape," Erin told him. "He drank a potion that this distractingly attractive idiot behind us made."

"A potion?" Professor Moses asked. "Well, wouldn't it wear off?"

"It was a love potion," Kris told him.

Professor Moses looked shocked, "O-Oh. I'm surprised he didn't notice!"

"I think he thought it was water," Erin said. "Some love potions can look like water. It's weird he didn't note the smell, though. He must have been distracted."

"Okay, but what was he doing leaving out ingredients for a love potion? Those are hard to accidentally make..." Professor Moses immediately shook his head. "Well, if he's not entirely conscious I suppose you guys prolly don't know. You found him making out with another person, you said?"

"Yeah..." Kris nodded. "It was really...disturbing."

"To say the least," Erin murmured, having never thought much about her Potions Master as an entity that was capable of even having a sexuality.

"Well, take me to wherever Professor Snape is and we'll figure it out from there, alright?" Professor Moses suggested.

"He's in his classroom," Kris told him.

"Well, take me there," Professor Moses ordered gently.

"Of course." Kristina and Erin turned and immediately led Professor Moses and Captain Jack back to the Potions classroom. Once they got back, Professor Snape was still with the Doctor. Whatever version of the love potion Captain Jack made was really messed up because they knew Professor Snape doesn't kiss people and even if he did, it would take a spell or a potion to make Snape make out with someone for more than a few minutes. Professor Moses walked in, stunned.

"Oh my," he blinked in disbelief. "Professor Snape!"

"I don't need help," Professor Snape said in between breaths.

"Uhm, yes you do," Rose muttered. "You and the Doctor both need help."

"I dunno, I like watching the Doctor kissing their teacher," Captain Jack giggled, just as the Doctor, who had also paused for breath, let out a much-too-cheerful "Blimey!"

"Oh that is gross," Rose muttered.

"Alright, well this looks like the kissing love potion," Professor Moses sighed heavily. "Alright guys, this is going to be a fun lesson from Professor Moses."

He turned and looked at the two muggles, "Who are you guys? I've never seen your faces before."

"We're..." Rose trailed off.

"Muggles who somehow ended up in Hogwarts," Kristina explained. "Dunno how."

"We used our T.A.R.D.I.S. to get in here," Rose told her. "But the Doctor wasn't aiming to come here. When he realized where we were, he wanted to take a look around."

"And so did I," Captain Jack added. "I found my way here, there were stuff out on the desk and looked like you were supposed to make your own thing so I made what I had originally thought was a margarita."

"You can make margaritas with dry ingredients?" Professor Moses wondered.

"Don't mind him, he's slow sometimes," Rose muttered.

"Slow to thought, quick to action," Erin grumbled.

"Anyways, so you made the potion," Professor Moses said. "I see...You left it out, as the girls told me, and Professor Snape came back and thought he'd left water out but instead you'd left a potion out. He didn't realize it and kept drinking. If I'm right, that means he will be like that for a few months if you leave him like that. There's a counter-potion, so let's make that." He looked at Rose and Captain Jack, "Only Erin and Kristina can do this. They're trained in this kind of stuff. Muggles generally aren't."

"O...kay..." Rose nodded.

"You can watch but, I don't want you guys to interfere," Professor Moses told them, a light-hearted smile crossing his lips. "Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Rose agreed.

"Alright," Professor Moses smiled. "Let's get down to business!" He turned to the two witches and he pointed over towards Professor Snape's office, "In there should be a cupboard that he keeps all the ingredients for potions. Find these ingredients and bring them back." Professor Moses rattled off the ingredients that they would need.

"Will Professor Snape get mad at us?" Kris asked.

"No, not if he knows you were trying to save him from further embarrassment and trying to help him out," Professor Moses assured with a gentle smile. "And bring back a clean cauldron. Pewter, of course. He usually has a spare, we don't entirely have time to clean this one."

Erin and Kris both nodded and rushed off to get the ingredients and Professor Moses sighed a bit. Rose looked at him.

"Does this kind of thing happen often?" she wondered.

"Hm, not really," Professor Moses shook his head. "Not since he-who-shall-not-be-named tried to come back like 5 years ago."

"He-who-shall-not-be-named?" Rose asked.

"We don't say his name, for it strikes fear into some people's hearts," Professor Moses said in a low voice as he began clearing the old stuff off the table. "And plus, I really don't feel comfortable telling a muggle about it."

"Does it strike fear into your heart?" Rose asked. "I mean, this person's name?"

"As a father, it does," Professor Moses admitted. "I don't want either of my sons to run into this man. I worry that he'll come back and attack all the children. Dunno. But there is a young boy he never managed to hurt. Harry Potter was his name. He's just a little kid right now. Anyway, I don't think he-who-shall-not-be-named will come back for awhile; somehow, Harry really got him."

"O-Oh..." Rose looked down.

When Erin and Kris came back with the supplies, Professor Moses pointed at the table and they sat the stuff down. He studied the items that they had brought and gave an approving nod.

"Alright, now follow my instructions on how to put this together," Professor Moses told them.

Rose and Captain Jack both glanced over the girls' shoulders and watched as they made the potion. Professor Moses spoke in a gentle voice as he instructed the two on how to make the potion. He held a gentle hand on Kristina's shoulder as they worked. Within an hour, they had a potion ready. Professor Moses left to quickly clean the other glasses, but he made sure to be thorough when he cleaned. Once it was cleaned, he gave the glasses to Kristina and Erin and the two girls poured the potion into the glasses. They looked over at Professor Snape and the Doctor.

"Someone is going to have to hold them down," Professor Moses told them.

"I'll hold Professor Snape down," Erin offered.

"I'll take the Doctor," Captain Jack grinned.

Kris turned to Rose and gave her one glass.

"We've got to get this down their throats," Kris told her. "You can do that, right?"

"Y-Yeah...yes, probably," Rose nodded, taking the glass.

"Good," Kris nodded. "Well, shall we?"

"Of course..." Rose nodded and everyone walked over to the professor and the Doctor.

Erin grabbed Snape by his cloak and she tried to pull him off of the Doctor. Captain Jack managed to break the Doctor free of Professor Snape and Erin was able to wrap her arms around Snape to hold him still.

"Erin, get him to sit down," Professor Moses told her. "Kristina is too short to get him to drink it standing up."

"Right," Erin forced Snape to sit down. When she had him sitting, Kris sat beside him and cradled his head so she could make sure she could get him to drink it. However, Professor Snape tried to fight his way out of her arms and she struggled to keep hold of him. She winced heavily as she held him as tightly as she could. "Professor Snape, please stop!"

"Professor Snape, I'm trying to help you," Kris told him gently. "Please, calm down."

"No, no, no!" he yelled.

Kris winced, "Professor! Please!"

He wouldn't stop fidgeting and eventually Kristina had no choice but to take her hand and slap him across the face.

"Stop it!" she cried.

Professor Snape eventually stopped and Kris breathed a sigh of relief.

"Blessed goddess," Kris murmured. "Alright, let me try again."

"Remember, they must drink the whole glass," Professor Moses reminded.

"Right..." Kristina nodded and she put the edge of the glass against Professor Snape's bottom lip. "Just drink this for me, please..."

The professor opened his mouth and Kris was able to start pouring the potion into his mouth. Unconsciously, he swallowed it and once he'd drank the entire thing of potion, she set the glass aside and watched him. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was asleep. Kris turned to Professor Moses.

"Professor Moses, is he supposed to fall asleep?" she asked.

"I think so," he nodded.

"Looks like the Doctor is also asleep," Rose nodded.

"It's a side effect," Professor Moses told them. "Prolly so they don't try to hurt themselves."

Kris looked down at her potions teacher and she watched him.

"It'll wear off in a few hours," Professor Moses assured her.

"Can we stay in here to make sure he's okay?" Kris asked.

Professor Moses smiled and nodded, "Aww! You're so sweet, Kristina. I'm sure he'd appreciate your kindness." They heard the bell ring and he looked at them. "How about this, I'll bring you guys some food and try to save Professor Snape some too? I'll let Dumbledore know what's happened in here and I'm sure he'll understand."

"Of course," Kris nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Hey Rose, want to take the Doctor back to the T.A.R.D.I.S and we'll wait for him to wake up there?" Captain Jack asked. "And leave...hopefully."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Professor Moses agreed. "I don't want anyone to freak out with muggles being here."

"That's fine," Rose nodded. "Thank you all for helping."

"It wasn't a problem," Kris told her. "We were just trying to be helpful. Plus, if we didn't do anything, Professor Snape would be totally embarrassed about what happened."

"I don't suppose he does that kind of thing?" Rose asked.

"Nope, not really," Erin nodded.

"Yeah, if he had to make out with someone, either they forced him with pressure or they gave him a potion or put him under a spell," Kris told her. "He'd never kiss anyone willingly."

"Yeah, not even you," Erin teased.

"Oh shut up," Kris rolled her eyes.

Rose nodded, "Well, we'll be taking the Doctor back. Thank you."

Captain Jack stood up with the Doctor leaning on his shoulder and he smiled, winking at Erin first and then Kris, "Thank you beautiful ladies for your help."

Both girls blushed as Rose got under the Doctor's other arm.

"I-It was no problem," Kris blushed.

At that moment, the Doctor stirred violently in his sleep. "Hogwarts..." he murmured to himself. "...Before the books..."

"'Before the books'?" Erin repeated.

"Yeah, he was yammering something about 'before the books' when he ran off," Rose said. "Something about how 'terrible things happen in book 7' and he can fix everything before it happens or something..."

"Well, 'terrible things' means we need to get back to the T.A.R.D.I.S.," Captain Jack said.

The Muggle trio left as quickly as they could and Professor Moses nodded.

"I'll go get supper for you guys and we can eat together in here," he told them.

"Okay," Kris nodded, not really wanting to leave Professor Snape's side. Professor Moses left and Erin looked at her.

"Why are you casually sitting there beside Professor Snape?" she asked.

"Well...would you believe me if I said I really cared about him?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, I suppose," Erin nodded. "You care a lot for him."

"Well, considering how nice he is to me compared to other kids," Kris started. "The least I can do is be nice to him as well. Besides, I've always been kinda nice to Professor Snape."

"Kinda?" Erin asked.

"Very," Kris giggled.

"Well, is there a place in here we could put him so he's not uncomfortable?" Erin asked.

"I think his chair might be the best place," Kris nodded.

"I guess so," Erin agreed.

Kris smiled and together, the two girls got under Professor Snape's arms and helped him over to his desk where they sat him in his chair and allowed him to rest. They looked at each other and then decided to take a seat at the front row, where they usually sat in class. When Professor Moses came back thirty minutes later, they were still quietly waiting for him. Both girls had their homework out and they were quietly attempting to do it without much help. Professor Moses set their plates down and smiled at them.

"You guys did good today," he told them.

"Th-Thanks," Kris blushed.

"Not without your help," Erin pointed out.

"Ah, but I wasn't the one making the potion," Professor Moses smiled. "You guys did. And you guys gave Professor Snape the potion."

"And I somehow managed to keep him still," Erin added. "Not sure how considering I'm not that strong and he's a lot bigger than I am."

"Yeah," Kris agreed. "But you're stronger than I am: I wouldn't have been able to hold him down."

"You can't be that weak," Erin blinked in disbelief.

"I have no upper body strength," Kris pointed out.

"GO AND DO SOME PUSHUPS THEN," Erin told her.

"Maybe later," Kris giggled.

Professor Moses smiled, "You guys are so silly."

After the girls finished eating, Professor Moses took their plates and smiled at them.

"Well, I must be off," he told them. "Dumbledore knows you're down here, so you're not going to get into trouble for being here if you wish to stay."

"Okay," both girls nodded.

Professor Moses smiled and left so he could get back to the Gryffindor house. Erin and Kris looked at each other.

"Sooo are we just going to stay here the entire night if he doesn't wake up?" Erin asked.

"You can go back if you want to," Kris yawned. "I can stay here and make sure Professor Snape is okay."

"You sure?" Erin asked.

"Yeah," Kris nodded. "I've got paper I can draw on."

"Don't think he'd appreciate you drawing on your homework," Erin pointed out.

"Not like he really cares at this point," Kris pointed out. "He gave up a while ago."

Erin sighed, "Well, I'll go back then. Good night, Kris."

"Night, Erin," Kris smiled.

Erin gathered her homework and left. Kris worked on her homework for about another hour until she finished and then she started doodling on the back of it. She rested her head on her left hand and doodled a chibi version of Snape on the back, being really sassy. She giggled at the doodle as she shaded. After a while of doodling on her homework, she unwittingly laid her head down and fell asleep there at the desk, her pencil still in her hand and lead down on the page.

...

When Professor Snape finally woke up many hours later, he was shocked to find himself in his classroom, asleep in his chair. He was resting his head on his fist and when he opened his eyes, he saw his classroom. The professor held his head up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking around tiredly.

"Huh?" he looked around. "Why am I in my classroom?"

Suddenly, he heard someone breathing like they were asleep and he looked around. When he looked at the front row of his classroom, he saw his friend's daughter asleep with a pencil in her hand and her head resting partially on her arm and partially on a sheet of paper. Professor Snape stood up and made his way over to Kristina. She was passed out at her desk, but what was she doing there?

He noticed the paper under her and he gently pulled it out from under her arm and her head. When he looked at it, he saw the front and saw she'd been doing her homework in there. But...why? Professor Snape felt so confused. Had she been there to get his help on the assignment? Or was there something more to it that he wasn't sure about?

Professor Snape also noticed on the paper that she'd been drawing. She drew random chibis, probably her characters from her imagination. Even he knew she had one hell of an imagination. When he flipped it over, he saw the chibi she drew just for him. "Chibi Professor Snape" she wrote beside it, then signed her pen name beside it, "Enoki Hatake". She had a male and Japanese pen name, mainly because she was scared she wouldn't be accepted in the writing world for being a girl. Kthalas told him that one day.

"She's afraid to be turned down by publishers for being a girl," he told Snape one day. "So she uses 'Enoki Hatake' so it seems that she's a man."

Professor Snape almost had suggested she could use his first name and pair it with her last name to make a more English-sounding name, but when Kthalas told him she really liked a character named Enoki, he decided against telling her.

Kris was still asleep, but when he looked back at her she was shivering a little. Sighing, Professor Snape took his cloak off and draped it over Kris's shoulders to keep her warm. He thought he would be nice since she was there, trying to do her homework like the good student she was. He sighed and put the homework assignment on his desk and looked to the wall clock to check the time. He seemed rather confused when he looked at the time. It was almost five o'clock in the morning, he could tell because Kris was sleeping still. Breakfast was in three hours.

Sighing, he looked at his desk and decided grading papers to keep an eye on his student didn't seem like a half-bad idea. Without thinking much about it, Professor Snape sat back down at his desk and began grading papers. The previous evening was a blur and while he graded, he tried to remember what was going on. What happened? He couldn't remember anything after he drank out of a glass of water, or what he thought was water. Was that really water he drank? Or was it something completely different?

He peeked over at Kristina after thinking about it. Did she know what happened to him? Well, when she woke up he'd surely have to ask her.

When Kristina finally woke up sometime around 7:30 in the morning, Professor Snape had already finished half of the papers he had to grade and he was still grading. Kristina opened her eyes tiredly and rubbed the sleep from them. She realized she fell asleep in the classroom, and she sat up and stretched her stiff muscles from sleeping the way she did. When she stretched, she realized she had something draped over her shoulders and when she looked, it was someone's cloak. After thinking about it, she realized it was Snape's cloak.

She pulled the cloak over her shoulders so it wouldn't fall off and she looked over at the Professor's desk as he quietly graded papers. She heard him mutter something about an idiot and she knew he wasn't talking about her. In her class, she and Erin were his smartest students. Somehow, everyone else were really not the brightest kids. Somehow, Professor Snape enjoyed the two Ravenclaw girls in his class versus the idiot Slytherin kids he had. How could one be a Slytherin and be really dumb? Or at least not give a crap about their work?

He gave a frustrated sigh at the papers he graded and he seemed to lighten up when he set aside the papers from the careless students.

"Ah," he gave a soft sigh of relief. Then, he whispered, "Finally, I get a break from these idiots...Miss Callaghan's paper."

Kristina blushed but she stood up and pulled Professor Snape's cloak over her head to fold over her arms. She stayed quiet as she circled around her desk and made her way towards Professor Snape's desk.

"Professor Snape?" she asked in a quieted voice when she approached him from behind.

"Hm?" he looked up and turned to look at her. "Oh, Miss Callaghan. I see you're awake now..."

Kris gave an awkward smile, "Mhm..." She offered his cloak back to him and he gently took it from her. "Th-Thank you, Professor Snape."

He gave a nod and he put the cloak back on so he wasn't as cold and then went back to grading. Kristina stood next to him.

"Professor, do you remember what happened last night?" she asked in a quiet voice.

He looked at her, then sighed as he put down his pen to stop grading. Then, he turned to face her.

"No, I don't," he answered in a low voice. "I was hoping you knew. I woke up with no memory of what happened last night and when I saw you sleeping at your desk, I figured you would know."

Kristina scratched her cheek, "With all due respect, I don't really think you _want_ to know what happened."

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You'd be embarrassed to know what happened," Kris told him. "Really, I don't think you want to know."

"What? Did I hurt you or something?" Professor Snape asked.

"No...but...something else," Kris tried to keep as vague as she could while still answering her teacher's questions. "Nothing towards me, I promise. But...let's just say you drank a potion without realizing it and then weird things happened."

"I...drank a potion?" Professor Snape asked.

"It looked like water so you prolly didn't think about it," Kris looked to the side. "Though, I do have one question...you left out ingredients for a kissing potion...why?"

Professor Snape's face turned completely red. She never had seen him look so embarrassed before, and she knew him from when she was a little girl. He turned away from her and buried his face in his hands.

"No..."

"Why did you have those ingredients out?" Kris asked.

"I was saving it...for...a friend..." he trailed off awkwardly. "Did...someone find it and try to make the potion? Was that what I drank?"

"You figure it out," Kris winked at him. "You're the potions teacher, you ought to know."

"Oh my..." he shook his head. "I can't believe that happened. Did I kiss someone?"

"You don't want to know," Kristina told him. "Seriously, you really don't want to know."

"Alright, well then I'll stop asking about what happened with that," he lifted his face from his hands, obviously embarrassed to no end. "The kissing potion, depending on how strong it is, would last at least a month or so. It hasn't been a month, I'm assuming. Did you make a counter potion and give it to me?"

"Yeah, Professor Moses gave Erin and I instructions on how to make it," Kris told him. "Then, Erin held you down and I gave it to you. Though, you wouldn't stop moving so I slapped you — I'm sorry! You kept moving and I didn't know what else to do! — and then you stopped and I was able to give you the potion. Then...you passed out. Erin and I helped you over to your desk and Professor Moses got us supper while we made sure you were okay. After that, Professor Moses left and Erin left and I stayed..." Kris looked down. "I stayed to make sure you were okay."

Professor Snape looked surprised, "Well...thank you for staying here to make sure I was okay...and thank you for giving me the counter potion."

"I was probably the only one willing to stay with you," Kris pointed out. "I mean, Erin would've but she had other homework to finish. Professor Moses had to go back to the Gryffindor house and probably was grading stuff."

Professor Snape nodded, "Well, you're unlike the other kids. You're not afraid of me."

"Maybe you should be nicer to other kids," Kris teased.

"Nah, that wouldn't be any fun," he cracked an awkward smile. "Besides, I've got to be nice to you. Your father would be disappointed if I treated you like everyone else."

Kris smiled, "You're not nice to me because you have to. You're nice to me because I'm nice to you and I don't fear you."

"And because your father asked me to be nice to you," Snape told her. "He asked me to look out for you since he's not here at school."

Kris giggled and hugged him, "I'm glad you're feeling okay."

Professor Snape was shocked when she hugged him, but remembered that she likes to hug the people she cares about. He put a gentle hand on her back.

"Of course," he said. "Just..." He trailed off as the bell rang, "Oh? I suppose it's already time for breakfast. I shall escort you to breakfast, then."

He stood up slowly once she let go and he put his hand on her back as he led her out to have breakfast.

.

.


End file.
